1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to low-gloss biaxially oriented polymer films comprising a vinyl aromatic polymer and substantially non-spherical rubber particles. xe2x80x9cLow-glossxe2x80x9d films have a 60-degree (xc2x0) gloss of less than 80, as measured according to American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) method D-2457.
2. Description of Related Art
Low-gloss films are useful as window films for mailing envelopes. Window films are clear polymeric films that cover an opening in an envelope. Window films allow reading of addresses that are enclosed within an envelope. Optical character reading (OCR) devices are useful for reading addresses in automated mail sorting systems, but OCR accuracy is affected by film gloss. OCR device accuracy typically decreases when window film gloss increases. Therefore, low-gloss window films facilitate accurate sorting of mail when using OCR devices.
Altering, or roughening, the surface of a polymer film is one way to reduce its gloss. Unfortunately roughening the surface also typically increases film haze, decreasing optical clarity through the film.
Additives, such as rubber modifiers and inorganic fillers, can also reduce the gloss of a polymeric film. Additives are normally included at concentrations of 2 weight-percent (wt %) or higher, based on film weight. Additives tend to affect film properties other than gloss. For example, a film""s haze typically increases with increasing concentration of polymeric modifiers in the film. Additives may also increase directional gloss differential (DGD) and surface gloss differential of a film. DGD is a difference in gloss in a machine direction (MD) relative to a transverse direction (TD) on a single film surface. MD is a direction parallel to a direction that a film travels during production. TD is a direction perpendicular to MD and parallel to a film surface. Surface gloss differential (SGD) is a difference in gloss between opposing film surfaces. Measure SGD either in MD or TD, as long as the direction is the same on both surfaces. Increasing SGD and DGD values are unattractive because they correspond to a less homogeneous film gloss. Increasing haze is unattractive for window films because it hinders visibility through the film.
A low-gloss film comprising less than 2 wt % additive, based on film weight, is desirable. Such a film that further has at least one of the following characteristics is even more desirable: a SGD of 25 or less; a DGD of 15 or less; a haze value of 30 or less when measured on a 1.15 mil (29.2 xcexcm) thick film.
In a first aspect, the present invention is a polymer film comprising a vinyl aromatic polymer and rubber particles, wherein said rubber particles: (a) have an aspect ratio greater than five; (b) have an unconstrained particle size of at least 2.5 micrometers; and (c) are present at a concentration of less than 2 weight-percent, based on film weight; and wherein said polymer film is biaxially oriented and has a 60-degree gloss of less than 80 in both the machine and transverse direction on both sides of the film, as measured by American Society for Testing and Materials method D-2457.
In a second aspect, the present invention is a polymer film comprising a blend of general purpose polystyrene and high impact polystyrene, wherein said film contains rubber particles that: (a) have an aspect ratio greater than five; (b) have an unconstrained particle size of at least 2.5 micrometers; and (c) are present at a concentration of less than 2 weight-percent, based on film weight; and wherein said polymer film is biaxially oriented and has a 60-degree gloss of less than 80 in both the machine and transverse direction on both sides of the film, as measured by American Society for Testing and Materials method D-2457.
Preferably, the films of the first and second aspects have as least one of the following additional characteristics: (d) a surface gloss differential less than 25; (e) a directional gloss differential less than 15; and (f) a haze value of 30 or less, when measured on a 1.15 mil (29.2 micrometer) thick film.
In a third aspect, the present invention is an envelope comprising at least two materials; wherein at least one of said materials is the film of the first or second aspect.
The present invention meets a need in the art by providing a low-gloss film comprising less than 2 weight-percent (wt %) additive, based on film weight.
Herein, specified ranges include range endpoints unless otherwise indicated.
The present invention is a biaxially oriented low-gloss polymer film comprising a vinyl aromatic polymer (VAP) and substantially non-spherical rubber particles.
The films of the present invention have a 60xc2x0 gloss in both machine and transverse direction on both sides of the film of less than 80, preferably 75 or less, more preferably 70 or less, most preferably 65 or less. Films having gloss values of less than 80 allow OCR devices to read through them more accurately than films having gloss values of 80 or higher.
Concomitantly, the films of the present invention preferably have a SGD of 25 or less, preferably 20 or less, more preferably 15 or less in both MD and TD. Films also preferably have a DGD of 15 or less, preferably 10 or less, more preferably 7 or less on each side. Films having SGD values greater than 25 and DGD values greater than 15 are less attractive because their gloss is highly dependent on film orientation. As a result, OCR accuracy when reading through such films would be dependent upon the orientation of the film.
Films of the present invention desirably have a haze value of 30 or less, preferably 27 or less, more preferably 24 or less when measured on a 1.15 mil (29.2 xcexcm) thick film according to ASTM method D-1003.
Biaxially oriented films of the present invention include substantially non-spherical rubber particles. Substantially non-spherical rubber particles have a largest dimension (L), shortest dimension (T), and a third dimension (W). L, T, and W are mutually perpendicular and traverse the center of the particle. L and W are parallel, or essentially parallel to a film surface. xe2x80x9cEssentially parallelxe2x80x9d means within 45xc2x0 of parallel. T is perpendicular, or essentially perpendicular to a film surface. xe2x80x9cEssentially perpendicularxe2x80x9d means within 45xc2x0 of perpendicular. Substantially non-spherical rubber particles each have an aspect ratio and a major cross sectional area (MCSA). The aspect ratio is equal to L divided by T. The MCSA is xcfx80(L+W)2/16.
Substantially non-spherical rubber particles have an aspect ratio in both the machine direction and transverse direction (defined below) greater than five, preferably greater than 10, more preferably greater than 30, still more preferably greater than 50. Theoretically, there is no maximum for the aspect ratio. Higher aspect ratios are more desirable than lower aspect ratios for particles within a film because higher aspect ratios typically correspond to a lower film gloss.
Measure an aspect ratio of a rubber particle using a transmission electron microscope (TEM) image of a cross section of the rubber particle. Expose the cross section by cutting a film perpendicular to a film surface and parallel to either the machine direction (defined below) or transverse direction (defined below). Cutting the film parallel to the machine direction reveals rubber particle aspect ratios in the machine direction. Cutting a film parallel to the transverse direction reveals rubber particle aspect ratios in the transverse direction.
Film gloss for the films of the present invention is a function of the MCSA of rubber particles therein. Increasing the MCSA of rubber particles within a film typically decreases the film""s gloss. Increasing the aspect ratio of the rubber particles also tends to increase the MCSA.
The MCSA and aspect ratio of rubber particles within a film typically increase by stretching a film in one direction, preferably two perpendicular directions parallel to the film""s surface. Hence, biaxially orienting a film increases the MCSA and aspect ratio of rubber particles in the film, thereby reducing the film""s gloss.
Characterize film stretching with a draw ratio. A draw ratio is a pre-stretched distance divided by a post-stretched distance. For example, a film has a certain pre-stretched length L and pre-stretched width W. After stretching the film along its length and width, the post-stretched length is Lxe2x80x2 and the post-stretched width is Wxe2x80x2. Hence, Lxe2x80x2/L is a draw ratio along the length and Wxe2x80x2/W is a draw ratio along the width of the film.
Films of the present invention are biaxially oriented. Biaxial orientation is the result of stretching a film to a draw ratio of 2 or more, preferably 3 or more in two orthogonal axes in a plane containing the film surface. Higher draw ratios are desirable since they typically result in lower gloss films than lower draw ratios, for films within the scope of this invention. Draw ratios below 2 often fail to produce substantially non-spherical rubber particles. Too high of a draw ratio tends to rupture a film. Normally, the draw ratio in each direction is less than 15.
Measure a draw ratio of a biaxially oriented film after manufacture by marking the film with two sets of lines; one set parallel to the MD and the other set parallel to the TD. Measure the length of the lines to establish their pre-annealed length, then anneal the film for one hour in an oven at an annealing temperature 15xc2x0 C. above the glass transition temperature of the VAP in the film. Again measure the length of the lines to determine their post-annealed length. The pre-annealed length of a line divided by its post-annealed length is the draw ratio for the biaxially oriented film along the axis in which the line was drawn.
The biaxially oriented film constrains rubber particles therein into their substantially non-spherical shape. Rubber particles are substantially spherical when unconstrained by the film. xe2x80x9cSubstantially sphericalxe2x80x9d particles have an aspect ratio of less than five.
Suitable rubber particles have an unconstrained particle size of 2.5 xcexcm or more, preferably 3 xcexcm or more, more preferably 4 xcexcm or more. Rubber particles having an unconstrained particle size less than 2.5 xcexcm are too small to produce a gloss in the desired range at the rubber concentrations of the present invention. While there is no practical upper limit, the unconstrained particle size is generally 10 xcexcm or less. The unconstrained rubber particles may have either a multimodal or monomodal particle size distribution.
Low-gloss films containing large rubber particles (2.5 xcexcm or greater in size) have more than one performance advantage over low-gloss films containing only small rubber particles (less than 2.5 xcexcm in size). For films having equal gloss values (according to ASTM method D-2457), one prepared with only small rubber particles and one prepared with large rubber particles, the film with large rubber particles generally: (1) require a lower rubber concentration; (2) are less sensitive to processing conditions, therefore are easier to make with a consistent gloss value; and (3) have a softer satin appearance that renders inhomogeneities in a film less obvious.
Determine an unconstrained particle size for rubber particles within a film by dissolving enough film into a one wt % solution of ammonium thiocyanate in dimethyl formamide to form a cloudy solution, then measure the particle size using a Beckman-Coulter multisizer 2E using a 30 xcexcm aperture.
The rubber particles typically comprise at least one alkadiene polymer. Suitable alkadienes are 1-3-conjugated dienes such as butadiene, isoprene, chloroprene, or piperylene. Preferably, the polymer is a homopolymer of 1,3-conjugated dienes, with such homopolymers of 1,3-butadiene being especially preferred. Alkadiene copolymer rubber containing small amounts, for example less than 15, preferably less than 10 wt % of other monomers such as monovinylidene aromatics are also suitable.
The rubber particles are preferably free of a core-shell structure wherein the particles have a polymeric core phase and at least one polymeric shell phase (see, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,004 at column 7 line 1 through column 9 line 2, incorporated herein by reference).
Suitable rubber particle concentrations in the presently disclosed films are less than 2 wt %, preferably 1.8 wt % or less, more preferably 1.5 wt % or less, based on film weight.
The lower limit of rubber particle concentration depends upon the unconstrained particle size of the rubber. Particles having a larger unconstrained particle size can produce a film having acceptable gloss and haze properties at lower concentrations than particles having a smaller unconstrained particle size. Generally, the concentration of rubber particles is greater than 0.5 wt %, beneficially greater than 0.8 wt %, and preferably greater than 1.0 wt %, based on the total film weight. Films of the present invention preferably contain less than 0.5 wt % fillers other than rubber particles, based on film weight.
Suitable VAPs include polymers of vinyl aromatic monomers such as styrene and alkyl or aryl ring-substituted styrenes, such as para-methylstyrene, para-tertiary-butyl styrene. Suitable VAPs also include copolymers of vinyl aromatic monomers and monomers such as acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, methacrylic acid, methyl methacrylate, acrylic acid, methyl acrylates, maleimide, phenylmaleimide, and maleic anhydride. Preferably, the VAP is polystyrene.
One variation of the present invention contains high impact polystyrene (HIPS). HIPS is a blend of alkadiene rubber in polystyrene. HIPS is polystyrene either copolymerized or admixed with an alkadiene rubber. Typically, HIPS has a rubber concentration greater than 2 wt %, based on resin weight. Blending general-purpose polystyrene with HIPS is one way to form a VAP-rubber particle combination suitable for forming films of the present invention.
Any film manufacturing process is suitable for preparation of films of the present invention including solution cast with subsequent biaxial orientation, cast tentering, and blown processes. Blown processes include those wherein the polymer bubble is blown in any direction including upward, downward, or horizontally. A blown film is a product of a blown process.
Films of the present invention typically have a thickness of 10 xcexcm or greater, desirably 20 xcexcm or greater, preferably 30 xcexcm or greater, and typically 250 xcexcm or less preferably 100 xcexcm or less, more preferably 80 xcexcm or less. Achieving a rubber particle aspect ratio within the desired range is difficult for films thicker than 250 xcexcm. Films thinner than 10 xcexcm tend to break during manufacture.
Films of the present invention are particularly useful as window films in envelopes. Typically envelopes with window films comprise at least two materials including a primary wrapping material and a window film. Primary wrapping materials include paper as well as woven and non-woven polymers such as polyesters.
The following example further illustrates the present invention and does not limit the scope of the invention in any way.